


I'm Only Human

by FluffGoddessKatterine (SmutGoddessKatt)



Series: Sad Fluff-Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Next Generation (Harry Potter), The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Cutting, Fluff, Kawaiiness, Other, bye, i spelled attempts wrong, other shit that I'm too lazy to say, sorry - Freeform, sucide attemps, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutGoddessKatt/pseuds/FluffGoddessKatterine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{I can fake a smile. I can force a laugh. I can dance and play the part if that's what you ask. Give you all I am. I can do it...I can do it....I'll get through it. But I'm only human; and I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human; and I crash and I break down.}</p><p>This sad Fluff-Shot is inspired by the song 'Human' by Christina (sp?) Perry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus I love this shot.

_11 of October, 1979_

 

_Yesterday Sirius asked me if I was mad at him. I said no and he smiled, a happy smile. One that will never come back if my plan works._

_Remus John Lupin_

* * *

**11 of October, 1978**

 

**Yesterday I asked Remus if he was mad at me. He said no and I smiled, a happy smile. It was my first, and I hope it wasn't my last.**

 

**Sirius Orion Black**

* * *

_18 of October, 1978_

 

_Sirius has something planned, and so do I. My plan will be put to action on the 30th of November._

 

_Remus John Lupin_

* * *

**18 of October, 1978**

 

**Remus has something planned, and so do I. My plan will be put to action on the 30th of November.**

 

**Sirius Orion Black**

* * *

_23 of November, 1978_

 

_Only a week left until my plan is put to action._

 

_Remus J. Lupin_

* * *

**23 of November, 1978**

 

**Only a week left until my plan is put to action.**

 

**Sirius O. Black**

* * *

_30 of November, 1978_

 

_Today is the big day. I hope Sirius doesn't cry._

 

_Remus J. Lupin_

* * *

**30 of November, 1978**

 

**Today is the big day. I hope Remus doesn't cry.**

 

**Sirius O. Black** ****

* * *

_30 of November, 1981_

 

_I love him so much._

 

_Remus J. Black_

* * *

**30 of November, 1981**

 

**I love him so much.**

 

**Sirius O. Black**

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck this makes me wanna cry.


End file.
